


evening tea and honey

by seikahime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikahime/pseuds/seikahime
Summary: It's not like Levi takes honey with his tea.A short story about recognition of feelings, mutual understanding, and everything in-between.





	evening tea and honey

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to nono for patiently giving me helpful advice and listening to me freak out about this drabble. I had planned to give up on it halfway but she persuaded me otherwise, so here I am getting this out of my system!
> 
> It was meant to be part of the Ereri fluff weekend but alas, it didn't work out. (How do people even manage to write fluff anyway, I have so much respect fgnrdjgnjrgkn)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, even just a little!

Eren has always been mindful of the Captain’s boundaries.

For as long as he could remember, a thin line separates the figure of authority from the rest of the world - or rather, _caution_ , if Eren could be so bold to assume. Untouchable, in more than just the figurative sense of the word - it would not an understatement to assume that the entire military is aware of Captain Levi’s abhorrence with physical contact, grime, and dirt, amongst other “unsanitary” behaviours. A green recruit would be wise to take note, and Eren was advised no differently.

More than a year had passed since he was directly placed under the supervision of the Captain, and he had long gotten used to the Captain’s strange quirks. It was understandable, really, if the rumours of the Captain having come from the Underground were to be true. For physical contact was to be equated to trust, and trust did not come easily in such places - nor hygiene for that matter. With this understanding on Eren’s part, the long-standing hero worship he had had for the Captain slowly morphed into a silent respect and attachment over the past year. Eren smiles to himself, shaking his head at memories of him getting berated ever so often during his daily cleaning routine when he were but a newbie. The warm smell of perfectly steeped black tea adulterating his senses brings him back as he performs his usual pattern of draining the tea leaves, fetching the Captain’s teacup, and preparing to deliver the Captain’s evening tea.

He neatly arranges the porcelain tea set in its polished aluminium tray, meticulously checking for any spills before hurrying to serve the still-warm tea to the Captain. _Stale tea would not do_ , he thinks, as he promptly turns past the corridor that leads to the Captain’s office.

The Captain had never asked for tea to be routinely served in the evening. No, the Captain did not make his squad do more than what was necessary, especially not something that would further pronounce his authority over them - but Eren will do whatever he can to assist in making the Captain’s work easie-

_Hey Jaeger, you act as though you’re his wife!_

His mind is abruptly infiltrated by Jean’s relentless teasing of his supposed infatuation with Captain Levi, which of course he vehemently denied; then even Armin’s subtle agreement with that ridiculous notion…

_And even if he was, it would be an unrequited fancy anyway._

He shakes his head, ridding his mind of brainless words that obviously came out of a horse’s mouth.

 

Even as his heart continues to pound achingly against his chest.

 

* * *

 

Levi takes the proffered cup, knuckles brushing lightly against Eren’s. Eren jerks back warily, as though burned, his face turning into an impressive shade of red.

“Ah-ah… Sorry, Captain… I-I didn’t mean to…”

The boy is flustered, arms flailing for a good few seconds in a futile attempt to wave away his _mistake_ from the air, and almost as soon as he starts, he jolts and remembers he’s in front of the _Captain_ , mutters a swear under his breath and tightly winds his arms behind his back. Once again in a respectful stance, save for his adorably flushed face.

Did he just think of the boy as adorable?

If Levi is to be honest to himself, it comes to him as no surprise that Eren, the definition of overeager and determined, is not in the least subtle in his affections towards him. Eren, despite his bouts of melancholia and withdrawal ever since their expedition to the ocean, would always seem to brighten up when he would compliment the boy for a job well done, and he’d always perform even better in his chores afterward. Levi had noticed his careful glances, hesitant actions, and even this. It had even become a habit of his to expect Eren’s arrival every evening.

Levi had never looked up at Eren during this tea-serving routine, always having pretended to be busy with his documents, always immediately dismissing Eren for the night. He never realised how pretty Eren looks with scarlet tinting his face, bejewelled eyes trained to the ground, with the shadows of his long lashes fanning across those same tinted cheeks – and all of this juxtaposed against the backdrop of the setting sun. He probably would have never taken notice if not for how discomposed Eren curiously is this evening.

He probably stared at the boy for longer than necessary, because he hears a subtly cleared throat and a mumbled, “Is there anything else you require from me, Captain?”

It is then where realisation dawns upon him: that he really does appreciate the brat for doing all the shit he does for him, carefully and meticulously; as well as being understanding and respectful of his boundaries without any sort of complaint. He never really was aware of how much he enjoyed having Eren around, never really let himself reflect on it either.

Without thinking much, Levi pushes back his chair and rises, quickly reaching out to ruffle Eren’s chestnut hair. _Unexpectedly soft for a mop_ , he muses, but he almost immediately acknowledges how much Eren has grown the past year and the man he will slowly grow to become. He recognises the trials and tribulations the boy will undoubtedly face in the future, all at the back of his mind. The trials and tribulations _they_ will face in the future.

Eren’s blush deepens, and somehow, Levi receives a fleeting reminder of Isabel.

“No, there’s nothing for now,” he mutters as he hesitantly withdraws his hand, “have an early night, Eren. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The mumbled gratitude has Eren positively beaming like the sun as he makes his retreat, gently closing the door behind him and taking a deep breath. His heart is beating as quickly as before, but it now feels like a little sparrow flapping its wings and taking flight and he is positively _happy_. He clutches his tray a little tighter against his chest, as he briskly makes his way back to the kitchen before settling in for the night.

On the other side of the door, Levi smiles into his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
